


珍糖 宠物情人

by blooming_orchid



Category: Sin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_orchid/pseuds/blooming_orchid
Summary: 这里是糖纸，因为长微博不能用了所以来ao3主人珍 X 宠物情人其这是篇6k的肉，终于把糖的生贺写完了喜欢的话请多多支持ooc 18禁慎入





	1. 上

*

金硕珍是在街上捡到闵玧其的。

更准确地来说，是在家门口撿到的。

那个时候小猫在飘着雪花的天气里混身只裹了一条毛毯，缩在门口瑟瑟发抖，被下班应酬回来的金硕珍捡到了。

他一言不发地把冻坏了的小猫带进家门，放了一整个浴缸的热水帮他洗澡，替他解下身上几乎没有遮蔽作用的毛毯，看着他的小猫全身布满了激烈性爱过后的青紫色痕迹；他让小猫趴在浴缸旁，拨开他浑圆滑嫩的臀瓣，望着红肿不堪的小穴里缓缓流出一大股又一大股，不知道属于哪个男人的浓精，然后沉下脸，以往温柔不再。

“你还知道要回来。”金硕珍冷声说道，扬手一巴掌掴在闵玧其布满手印的臀瓣上。

小猫颤了颤，臀尖也跟着发抖。他开口，是与可爱外表大相径庭的沙哑嗓音，仿佛在高浓度的烈酒中浸泡过：“我...我知道错了，主人请原谅我。”

连尾音都带着不安的起伏，看来真的被吓得不轻。

“嗯？”金硕珍挑起一边眉毛，将他翻过身，对上小猫湿润的眼睛，以往会心软的他面上却毫无波澜：“你说你知道错了，却连我这里的规矩都不记得了。”

他垂下眼，漫不经心的模样让闵玧其心底一沉，他连忙抓住金硕珍的手，“主人！我...其其知错了，拜托主人不要丢掉其其...”

说着，他下垂的眼角周围细嫩的皮肤开始泛红，眼瞳湿漉漉的，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。

金硕珍抬头看了他一眼，仍是没有半分心软的迹象。小猫是他在拍卖会上拍下来的，上流社会中这种眷养小宠的风气很流行。他原本没想过要成为金屋藏娇的那一个，是在去应酬的时候看到了混身上下只穿着薄纱，被脑满肠肥的富豪强压在身下的小猫。那时的小猫用尽了全身的力气反抗，却都徒劳无功。眼看就要被侵犯之际，是金硕珍横插一脚救了他，并把他带回家里。

闵玧其以为自己一朝逃离了虎穴，却不想又入了狼窝。金硕珍看似温文儒雅没想到对调教十分在行，对于各种道具的使用也很上手，他一开始还会反抗，只是到最后被调教得敏感到不行，接个吻就能软了腰肢，粉色的乳头会自己立起来，不用润滑液小穴也可以自己分泌出粘哒哒的肠液。

金硕珍还让他喊他主人，并强令他以其其自称—— 金硕珍总说他像猫，所以取了一个像宠物的名字，更贴切了闵玧其身为宠物情人的事实。

其其平时很乖，他的话不多，只需一个眼神就能让金硕珍心软，如果有例外那也是在床上的时候，金硕珍想看他被操到求饶不止，才不肯轻易放过他。

曾经有好几度小猫对他下意识依赖的举动让金硕珍误以为自己已经融化了他坚冰一般的心门，就像是小猫逃跑的那天早上破天荒在他脸上亲的那一口，湿润柔软的感觉金硕珍至今仿佛还感觉得到。

却不料这些都是小猫为了逃跑不惜使出的伎俩罢了。

回到家之后面对空荡荡的屋子，而人早已没了踪迹。那时候金硕珍就暗自发誓如果这次能找到他他必定不会轻易就放过他。

*

此刻闵玧其赤裸的胴体依偎在金硕珍身上，若有若无地扭动着，白皙的小脸上带着迷离和诱惑......

金硕珍叹了口气，难得颇为严肃地开口：“如果你要这样的话，那我情愿我从来没有救过你。”说着，轻轻把毛巾往旁边一放，甩干手走出了浴室。

被留在浴室里的闵玧其慌了，他不顾自己还赤着身子混身淌着水，拔腿就追了上去。却因为地板湿滑的缘故脚下一个踉跄重重摔在了地上。

金硕珍闻声回过头，便看到闵玧其呻吟着想撑住自己爬起身，半晌也没能爬起来。

他无奈地走过去，蹲下身，正好对上闵玧其抬起的脸庞，湿漉漉的刘海粘在他脸颊上，显得越发狼狈。

闵玧其眼角的嫣红还没褪去，此刻因为疼痛眼眶又一次泛红了，他楚楚可怜地吸着鼻子，水光闪烁的眼里倒映出金硕珍模糊的轮廓。

“主人...拜托别不要我...”他不顾自己还趴在湿冷的浴室地板上，握着金硕珍递过来的手紧紧不放，金硕珍叹了口气，动作轻柔地将闵玧其从地板上扶起来用浴巾裹住，将他扶到床上。

“你好好休息吧。”金硕珍垂着眼，不顾闵玧其眼巴巴地望着他，只一句简短的关心就转身离去。

 

*  
几天下来金硕珍对闵玧其始终持着礼貌而生疏的态度，把他照顾得无微不至，却始终对闵玧其望向他时楚楚可怜的眼神视而不见。

这让闵玧其心里越发不安。他宁愿金硕珍上来狠狠将他操一顿，也不愿像现在这般，似亲近实则疏远的情况，让他觉得自己好像随时会被金硕珍礼貌地“请”出去。

事实证明闵玧其的担心不假。

这天金硕珍一如往常仔细替他检查了身上的淤青和伤痕，他的伤好得很快，闵玧其看着自己身上颜色渐淡淤痕，心口卻宛如压了块千斤重的大石头。

金硕珍轻轻把闵玧其卷起的袖子翻下来，细细替他理好袖口，直到布料平整，见不到一丝皱褶，然后他缓缓开口，闵玧其的心也随之缓缓下沉：“你伤好得差不多了，之后如果你没有安排我可以在外面帮你租一间房子，你可以住到你找到工作，或者...你想要回会所也行。”

果然这一刻还是来了。闵玧其刹那间红了眼眶，伸手想抓住金硕珍的手，被他不着痕迹地躲开。

“主人...”泪水溢出了眼角，变成一颗颗晶莹剔透的小珍珠砸在棉被上，闵玧其开口，声音忍不住哽咽：“主人果然不要其其了吗？”

“我没有不要你。”金硕珍耐着性子解释：“只是你本来就不属于我，当初擅自把你带回来并限制你的自由是我的错，所以你离开时我没有去找你，没想到....”

后面没有说出口的话他们两人都心知肚明，闵玧其伸手抹去满脸的湿意，还是觉得难受。

明明离开金硕珍是他梦寐以求的事，现在他心里却百般地不舍。是在经历过火车上的那件事情之后，他才发现让他无依无靠的时候唯一能够信任能够仰赖的人只有金硕珍，也才发现了原来这个温柔的男人在他心里占据的地位如此之重。

“不能...不能...”闵玧其的小脑袋地垂着，眼泪打湿了一大片棉被，依旧不停地滴落。他无法接受地摇着头，嘴里还不断发出带着哭腔的呢喃。

“不能什么？”

他的声音太小了，金硕珍向前倾身，他想知道他在说什么。

到了离小猫更近、可以直接传达呼吸的热度的距离，金硕珍侧耳倾听，可还是只听到了几个模糊的音节。

“你在说什么？”金硕珍又问了一次。

闵玧其抬起头，眼神像是受了惊的小兔子，满眼的慌乱不安，看向金硕珍时眼底滑过淡淡的悲伤。

“所以主人现在是要抛弃其其吗？”他淡淡地问。

金硕珍有点头疼，“不是抛弃，而是你本来就——”

“就是抛弃啊！”小猫收住眼泪，小脸上是顽固的神情。

金硕珍抿唇，他知道小猫是个固执的人，可他不明白小猫为何对这件事如此执着。

“就算是我抛弃你了，”他无奈地叹了口气，颇有破罐子破摔的意味，“离开我重获自由不是你一直以来梦寐以求的事情吗？”

“现在不是了。”闵玧其贝齿紧紧咬着下唇，嫣红的唇泛起惨白，他像是下定了决心似地，双眼对上金硕珍不解的眼神，透着坚定。

“所以主人...”下一秒他的表情又软下来，脸颊因为窘迫泛起红晕，他抓着金硕珍的手，放到自己从宽松睡衣领口露出的白皙胸口，“让其其留下来好不好？”

金硕珍好看的眉蹙了起来，却没有把手抽开，任由闵玧其抓着自己的手掌探进领口，感受指尖滑腻的肌肤，“你怎么能知道你这样做我就一定会让你留下来？”

“主人会的...”指尖滑过凸起的乳尖，他喘息着，眼神逐渐迷离。

金硕珍勾起嘴角：“那就要看你怎么说服我了。”

TBC…


	2. 下

*  
闵玧其坐起身，跨腿坐到金硕珍的大腿上，指尖摩挲着他休闲衫的衣领，只消轻轻一推，便毫不费力地把他推倒在了柔软的床铺上。

他直起身，灵巧的手指解开睡衣上的一排纽扣，极轻而色情地一寸寸由上而下细细抚摸过自己的胸膛。

“主人...”闵玧其嘴里唤道。他挺着胸膛，脑袋向后仰勾勒出颈部纤细的线条，他抬起下巴，脸上尽是隐忍的神色，仿佛有双隐形的大手正大力地揉捏着他的胸。

金硕珍的眸色深了深，小猫没有抚慰就自己站起来的乳尖透过薄薄的睡衣布料形成两个显眼的小点，从他的角度可以看得十分清楚。

他唇角一扬，差点就要开口调侃闵玧其，不过思及现在的处境，如果态度太早软化小猫就学不到教训了，于是一巴掌不轻不重地掴在小猫的侧臀上，立刻让小猫回过神来。

闵玧其知道这是在催促他的意思，他低头望向金硕珍，长长的刘海把他的眉眼全遮盖在了阴影里，使他看不清他的神色。闵玧其心下委屈，不过主人即使表情冷淡，浅浅泛着红晕脸颊和丰满的嘴唇还是十分诱人，他忍不住咽了咽口水，空出一只手沿着裤腰探进去，握住了金硕珍蛰伏在耻毛中的性器。

灼热的触感令他呼吸一窒，还未勃起的性器便已是十分可观的尺寸，此刻在闵玧其手中缓缓站立硬挺，随着他上上下下撸动，柔软的指腹滑过缠绕在阴茎上凸起的青筋，指甲轻轻抠弄着凹陷的马眼，很快就有滑腻的汁水从那里溢出。

而另一只手没入衣摆，顺着肌理线条流畅分明的腹部滑到胸膛，指尖微动，捻上了小小一颗的乳头。

金硕珍闷哼了声，下身的快感源源不绝涌上，再加上这么一刺激，他不禁顶了顶胯部，把性器更深地送到闵玧其掌心。

“呃...嗯...”手中的肉棒又涨大了一圈，闵玧其情不自禁呻吟出口，感觉到身后隐秘的部位好像隐隐渗出湿意。他颤抖着手把金硕珍的裤子连同底裤剥掉，只是看着紫红的肉棒弹出来挺立在空气中，后穴便开始传来酥痒的空虚感，令他忍不住抬起小屁股坐了上去。

肉棒正好卡在臀瓣中间，火热的温度隔着睡裤传到了敏感的股间，被撸得湿漉漉的性器还在持续冒着水，打湿了尾椎附近的布料。

性器被软乎乎的小屁股夹着，金硕珍的喘息骤然粗重。他的手掌探入裤子毫无隔阂地揉上闵玧其柔嫩弹性的屁股，下了些力道，丰满的软肉从指间微微溢出，金硕珍在上头拍了两下，顺势褪去了闵玧其的裤子。

“主人...唔...”闵玧其温顺地抬起腰配合金硕珍将他宽松的睡裤脱下，碍事的衣物都被褪去，当腰肢再度落下时，小猫的屁股终于可以严丝合缝地和肉棒接触，然而这却让他更加饥渴了。

同时金硕珍开始挺动腰部，双手抓着闵玧其的胯骨，又硬又热的龟头好几次顺着股间擦过小穴，使得红艳的穴口开始翕合，隐隐流出透明的淫液，可是却没有要真正进入的意思。

花径深处麻痒难耐，闵玧其的眼睛里泛起晶亮的水光。渴望被进入的同时他也明白这是金硕珍在惩罚自己，惩罚自己无理取闹离家出走、惩罚自己在外头被别的男人强暴了，甚至不知道那个混蛋是谁；惩罚自己明明跑走了现在又死皮赖脸地想留下来。

他的内心充满害怕和愧疚，即使深陷情欲的泥沼中一举一动不免有些小心翼翼，因为他的主人不知何时变得难以捉摸，总是温柔如水的眉眼现在只剩下冷漠，令他畏惧，不知是否下一刻就会被赶出家门。

内心煎熬无比，可身体的情欲还在继续累积。后穴又麻又痒的感觉仿佛蔓延到了全身，他像是被浸泡在粉色染料里的白玫瑰，浑身都带着诱人的淡粉。尤其最为敏感的乳头，仿佛枝头上最艳红的梅花在冰冷的空气中绽放，随着胸膛急促的起伏巍巍颤颤。任君采摘的模样放在以前金硕珍肯定早就为他带上小巧可爱的乳夹，并时不时伸出手指调戏玩弄着，然而直到此刻金硕珍的眼底依旧平淡如水，这让闵玧其心里越发不安，仿佛有块石头悬在胸口。他不禁开始胡思乱想，想着自己是不是对主人没有吸引力了？亦或者是主人嫌弃他脏所以不愿与他发生关系.......

“主人...主人...”他放软了声调，一别之前对待金硕珍冷冰冰的语调，难得温驯地把头靠在他胸口，近乎虔诚地把吻印在他锁骨下方，希望能借此获得金硕珍的注意。

金硕珍轻轻叹了一口气，伸手拍拍小猫的肩膀让他起来，当目光对上小猫委屈又害怕的双眼，他不禁又叹了口气，明明任性犯错的是他，怎么他反而成了委屈的那一个？

只是小猫怯怯的眼神里早已看不见当初倔强冷硬的痕迹了，这点让金硕珍很心疼。他拍了拍小猫柔软的臀瓣，动作不再是粗鲁的，不过语气还是略显冷沉：“自己坐上来。”

闵玧其回头，看到完全勃起的性器紫红色勃发的模样，汗津津的掌心瑟缩了下，而后抬起腰肢，主动掰开臀瓣撑开穴口，将灼热的性器对准穴口缓缓坐了下去。

“唔额！”小猫的后穴没有经过扩张，不过在金硕珍的调教下嫩穴在每次做爱时都会自动变得又湿又软，还会分泌出黏滑的肠液，方便性器可以直接进入。

话虽如此，一下子要吞吃进过大的物什还是让粉嫩的小穴有些勉强，可是闵玧其哪管得了那么多？视线停滞在金硕珍因隐忍而稍微收起的下巴上，他心一横，放松紧绷的腰腹。少了力量的支撑，他的屁股整个直直往下坠。

“啊啊啊！”性器直接破开层层肠肉顶到了深处，酸胀夹杂着快感直击闵玧其的脑神经，爽的他连脚趾都用力蜷缩起来，紧紧夹着丝凉的床单，泛起苍白的颜色。

支撑在金硕珍胸口上的双手亦然，仿佛用尽了全身的力气抓着，却怕指甲抓伤了他主人，于是只用了指腹，活像只只对主人收起指甲露出粉色肉垫的小猫咪。

他仰着头，喉结上下滚动，从喉间模模糊糊发出似欢愉似痛苦的呻吟。晶莹的生理泪水从抹了胭脂般的眼角滑落，不待小穴适应，纤细的腰肢便开始前后摇动。

媚肉层层包裹着性器，即便如此还是阻止不了性器势如破竹地不断顶到更深处。骑乘式本来就是一个可以进入得很深的姿势。

过分汹涌的快感让闵玧其有些承受不住，他张着小嘴喘着气，可以清楚地看见里头粉嫩的小舌，津液控制不住地从合不上的嘴角留下，甚至不用他低头金硕珍也能想象到他的小猫被情欲控制的模样——带着清纯的放浪，淫靡而诱人至极。

小猫一边咿咿唔唔克制着嘴里溢出的呻吟，一边又不敌情欲的折磨，主动拉起金硕珍的手揉上自己的胸口，用他手指与手指之间的间隙摩擦挺立的乳首。

金硕珍看不得他把自己当成情趣用品自慰的感觉，于是就着还停留在闵玧其嫩白胸膛上的手掌，用拇指和食指捻住那乳珠狠狠一掐——

“啊！！”痛感伴随着丝丝快感直接侵袭了毫无准备的闵玧其，被刺激到的他颤抖着单薄的身躯，从前头挺立的性器中射出一股又一股白精，小穴因为高潮的快感跟着绞进，金硕珍的性器被穴肉缠得猝不及防，也跟着闷哼着射了。

温凉的浓精狠狠拍打在敏感的肠壁上，又一波突如其来的快感让闵玧其的大腿内侧开始痉挛、小腹紧绷，他脱力地倒在金硕珍的胸膛上，过了许久才缓过来。

 

“主人...”闵玧其侧耳伏在金硕珍胸膛上，聆听他的心跳声，噗通...噗通....

再次开口，他的声音很轻，仍是充满不安感和试探：“可以让我留下来吗？”

金硕珍没有回答，过了许久才把手掌放在他毛茸茸的小脑袋上，一下又一下轻轻地顺毛。

激烈性爱过后的闵玧其早已精疲力尽，他强撑着意识等待金硕珍的答案，如今见他的反应闵玧其便知道金硕珍答应了，心里那块大石头总算落了地。

“谢谢...主.....”话还没说完，席卷而来的睡意就让他忍不住合上沉重的双眼，沉沉睡了过去。

所以闵玧其没有看到金硕珍望向他的眼神，绝不仅仅是单纯的他以为的原谅、满足、和宠溺这么简单。

 

 

*  
小猫逃跑当天

“喂？找到他了吗？”金硕珍翘着腿靠在沙发上，一边接听着电话，懒懒抬起眼环视了一圈家里，收拾得整整齐齐，丝毫没有匆匆离开制造出来的痕迹，反而像是有人在走之前特意打扫过。

他不禁勾起嘴角，这只小猫倒真的还挺懂事，也傻得可爱。

“报告，目前找到闵先生的行踪了。他买了一张长途火车的卧票，现在正在火车站。”

“嗯，”金硕珍垂目淡淡应了一声，“你知道该怎么办吧？”

“是。”

挂了电话，金硕珍缓缓从沙发上站起身，轻轻吐了一口气，走到镜子前。

他带上了黑色口罩，套上了深色长羽绒外套。镜子里映照出他的样子，眼角猩红，温润的眼睛里没有一丝情感。

眉间微动，金硕珍带上了鸭舌帽，好看的眉眼被帽檐的阴影笼罩。现在，他要去找他不听话的小猫了。

-END-


End file.
